prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gamma Zeta Die!
Gamma Zeta Die is the fifth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode is set to possibly air on July 9, 2013. The title was confirmed by SpoilerTV. It will be written by Maya Goldsmith and directed by Mick Garris. Filming began on Tuesday, April 23, 2013, and ended on Wednesday, May 1, 2013. Synopsis Spencer and Emily make plans to visit a nearby college, but they have very different agendas for their time spent on campus. Spencer's singular focus in figuring out Ali's apparent connection to the school contradicts Emily's real fears about her plans for after she graduates. And after a stinging attack by "A," Aria and her brother Mike don't see eye to eye regarding what's best for their parents. Meanwhile, Hanna becomes increasingly frantic when she makes another horrifying discovery among her mom's things, leading her to make a desperate move - with disastrous results. Notes * Hanna will have a dream, possibly a nightmare about her mom's hair being cut off.(much music promo). * Hanna will break into her mother's closet and may find her father's gun in there. * Mike will return in this episode after being gone since season 2. *There is going to be an epic Veronica Hastings scene in this episode. It could be the scene between her and Spencer. * The girls will visit a frat house and things will get weird. There will be a sorority party. * There will be a dramatic scene between Hanna and Spencer, as seen in the promo. * Freddie Andrews tweeted that this episode will scare us. * This episode features guest star Mark Schroder. * Veronica and Ashley have a scene together at the Hastings's house. Veronica could be Ashley's potential lawyer. * Tippi's phone number leads the girls to Cicero College in search of Board Shorts (sneak peek #4) * Someone might die in this episode. (Speculation in the promo) * Ella may also be attacked in her car by what looks like bees (much music promo). Title and Background *The title sounds like our Liars might be visiting colleges or even college (fraternity) parties. *This episode could allude to the night the Liars were at the fraternity party. *It could also allude to the college parties that were held in secret. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields Trivia * The episode was originally titled "Omega Sigma Die", but was retitled to "Gamma Zeta Die". * The table read was on April 22, 2013. * Filming for this episode began on April 23, 2013 and ended on May 1, 2013. * The name of the Frat house they're going to is ΓΖΧ, which means Gamma Zeta Chi. Promo + Sneak Peeks MuchMusic Pretty Little Liars - "Gamma Zeta Die" - Ep 4x05 Promo|MuchMusic Promo Pretty Little Liars 4x05 Promo "Gamma Zeta Die!" (HD)|Mixture Promo for 405 - 407 Pretty Little Liars 4x05 Sneak Peek "Gamma Zeta Die!" (HD)|Sneak Peek 1 Pretty Little Liars 4x05 Sneak Peek 2 "Gamma Zeta Die!" (HD)|Sneak Peek 2 Pretty Little Liars 4x05 Sneak Peek 3 "Gamma Zeta Die!" (HD)|Sneak Peek 3 Pretty Little Liars - 4.05 Gamma Zeta Die - York County (Sneak Peek 5)-0|Sneak Peek 4 Gallery PLLS04E05-01.jpg PLLS04E05-02.jpg PLLS04E05-03.jpg PLLS04E05-04.jpg PLLS04E05-05.jpg PLLS04E05-06.jpg PLLS04E05-07.jpg PLLS04E05-08.jpg PLLS04E05-09.jpg Hanna after seeing her mom's hair.jpg Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes